


Backup

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the glasses kink meme. Steve has to wear glasses for an undercover op and Danny goes a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

Steve doesn't usually go undercover alone, because he is much too recognizable and he does subtle about as well as he does ugly, but this mission is different. It's in LA, a joint operation with the LAPD, and Steve will blend right in with the beautiful people. He's wearing a suit and he's grown a short beard. Of course, he's not wearing a tie and the snow white shirt offsets his tanned skin in a way Danny is sure is pre-cancerous, but also disturbingly arousing.

Danny turns away when Steve asks him how he looks. He doesn't want to play this game.

They are keeping this thing between them on the QT and Danny is the one who insisted it be that way, because he isn't sure about being out and bi, he isn't sure where this thing is headed, and he isn't sure how to deal with people's reactions. One thing he is sure of? The glasses, which house a miniscule mic and video recorder, look like sex on Steve. Steve often looks like sex, but this is different, more polished, and a little hotter, maybe because Danny knows he can look, but for the foreseeable future he can't touch. Well, fuck that noise.

And he decides right then and there that, actually, he can touch Steve. It's his choice. He walks up to Steve in front of Kono and Chin and the lieutenant from LAPD and he reaches up and cups Steve's cheek and pulls him down into a kiss that makes Kono squeak loudly behind him. He knows Steve could have stepped away if he didn't want it, but he can tell from the tongue in his mouth that Steve is only to happy to demonstrate where he stands with Danny.

"What changed your mind?" Steve says against Danny's forehead, pressing a kiss there.

"I couldn't let you go off without people knowing. What if you got hurt or killed. Huh? Do you think I was that on my conscience? You'd probably haunt me like Jacob Marley's ghost."

"Did you just make a Dickens reference?" Steve pulls back and blinks and Danny wants to take Steve back to the hotel and make him strip off everything, but the glasses.

"Yes, but I just saw the movie. The one with the Muppets." Danny can't get over how a little black plastic can change Steve's face so much, offsetting planes and angles that did not need offsetting. And damn it, it's not that he couldn't touch Steve that was getting to him--it really is the damn glasses.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do the glasses look dorky?" Steve peers in the mirror.

"Yeah, but apparently I really like dorky. A lot."

Later than night, once the op is done, and everything's been filed away that can be filed away, someone knocks on Danny's door. Danny stumbles across the room and he opens the door and leans on it, wearing nothing but his boxers and a bleary look. Steve is standing there in a white hotel bathrobe and the glasses he'd been wearing earlier.

Steve steps into the room and closes the door. He drops the robe so that he is only wearing the glasses, and says, "Danny, you're overdressed for the party. As usual."

"Huh?" Danny's sleep addled brain is further stymied by all his blood rushing for parts south.

Steve yanks down Danny's underpants and presses him up against the wall and says a breathy hello into his mouth. Danny is awake now, some parts more than others. Steve's breath is raspy against his skin and he kisses a string of them slowly down Danny's body until he is kneeling in front of him looking up at him through the glasses. Danny wonders if it's possible to have a hard-on for the rest of his life? He wonders if he'll be buried with it? Because he has seriously never been this hard, this turned on, by anything ever. And it bugs him that he can't figure out why? What is running his motor so hot? It just can't be two rectangles and two lines of black plastic.

Without preamble, Steve swallows Danny down and sucks hard and fast so that Danny has to lock his knees or collapse. He's got his fingers threaded behind Steve's head, cradling it, trying not to push him faster and deeper. Even McGarrett has a gag reflex.

Steve is doing things to his dick that should be illegal, they feel that good. And then Danny is over the edge of pleasure and spilling into Steve's mouth, being sucked empty.

Danny goes to collapse on the bed and Steve follows and takes off the glasses and sets them on the nightstand next the alarm clock. His face looks odd without them now, incomplete--like seeing someone naked for the first time.

"How did you get LAPD to lend you those?" Danny's tongue stumbles through the sleep thick syllables and pulls Steve comfortably close to him.

"I bought those in a store on the strip. I had a feeling they'd come in handy." Steve smirks. Oh, hell no.

Danny reaches over and snaps them in half.

"That's all right," Steve said. "I bought a back-up pair."

And Danny knows he is so screwed, if Steve can whip those things out whenever he wants, and he knows what Danny's reaction will be. There'll be no living with him now.


End file.
